The invention relates to a method for adaptation of pressure of an overlapping upshift in an automatic transmission having a first opening and a second closing clutch. The overlapping shift comprises two phases. During the first phase, banking the transmission input rotational speed is adjusted by regulating the pressure level of the first clutch. During the second phase, the second clutch takes over the load from the first clutch.
In electrohydraulically controlled automatic transmission, the gear shifts can be carried out as overlapping gear shifts. The applicant's application DE-OS 42 40 621 thus proposes a control and regulation method for an overlapping gear shift. The overlapping gear shift consists here of a first phase during which banking the transmission input rotational speed is adjusted and a second phase during which the actual take-over of the load takes place. Rotational speed banking means that, via the pressure level of the first clutch, a increased transmission input rotational speed is adjusted such as would result from the reduction ratio at the start of the upshift. The load take over, i.e. the moment at which the second clutch begins to take over the load from the first clutch, is when the banking of rotational speed again decreases. The above described method has recommended itself in the practice. However, some drivers find the length of time of the first phase is too long, i.e. the banking adjustment of the transmission input rotational speed takes too long.